Building a better Homeworld
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Jade was a simple Nephrite Captain, after a faithful crash landing on earth, he is reunited with a old friend he hasn't seen since a few months ago.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Steven Universe. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

These was dozens of ships in the Gem fleets, the dropship _Rebirth_, continued falling.

"How in the name of Homeworld did you manage to break the engines?!" A Nephrite, the captain of the dropship asked as the ship continued falling, one of the Rubies at the console continued typing in commands as the dropship continued falling.

This was until a minute later when the ship came to a crashing landing in a mountainous area.

"What a wonderful situation, surely, we have only achieved the best result that we could…" The Nephrite, who was known as 'Xiuyan Jade' by his crewmates, muttered.

He waited a second before replying to the others as he sighed.

"And before anyone is happy, I meant that with sarcasm." Jade muttered, he pinched his eye which was also his gem as he looked around.

"How damaged is the ship? We were supposed to dock with _Inferno_ and get to Homeworld, Yellow Diamond will have our heads!" Jade said before he went and walked out of the room.

"Captain, where are you going?" He heard from a Ruby as he climbed through the sparking hallways. 

"Out! Fix the ship and wait for me to get back!" Jade yelled as he pressed a button.

A visor formed over his Gem eye as he flexed the armored limb enhancer fingers of his arm and he slid down the mountain.

"I don't hate them… But never let a Ruby do a job for a Nephrite… Now we have to wait for that Gem Warship and we're stranded on this planet if the engines are damaged… That's lovely…" Jade muttered before he heard shuffling behind him.

2 Quartz soldiers and 2 Rubies emerged from _Rebirth_, Jade sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Did I not just order for the ship to be repaired while I go exploring on this planet?" Jade asked, he gave the quartet of soldier Gems a hard look as they looked at their leader.

"We thought we'd back you up while you explore." One of the Rubies said, Jade raised his eye at this.

"I'm an Era 2 Nephrite under the leadership of a Hessonite who takes orders from Admiral Emerald who like all of us, falls under the military leadership of Yellow Diamond. I am also the commander of both our dropship, and _Inferno… _I am fully able to defend myself in combat." Jade said before he sighed and smiled.

"If it puts you at ease, you may accompany me to the bottom of this mountain and then explore while the _Rebirth_ is repaired and then we will return, dock with _Inferno_, and make the jump to Homeworld… Now, I assume one of you brought the communicator for the dropship?" Jade asked as one of the Rubies tossed it to him and he grabbed it before he tucked it into a compartment on his armor.

"C'mon, we need to find tools to fix the ship." Jade ordered as he slid down the rest of the hill, followed by his soldiers.

"This would be easier if we had our ship's Peridot back aboard." Jade heard from one of the Quartz soldiers as he sighed and crossed his arms and nodded before looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, but she was given a mission by Yellow Diamond and given to the leadership of Jasper." Jade said, there was a small amount of venom in his voice as he and his guard Gems continued their walk.

"And wasn't this the planet she was assigned to visit?" Jade heard from one of the Rubies, he raised his head and sighed.

"Yes, it is… But we haven't heard anything about her since she was here, so I doubt we're going to find her here… Now then, just keep walking, and let's see if anything good comes out of crashing here…" Jade muttered, he leapt down the ledge and landed at the bottom where the ground cracked under his feet.

"C'mon, let's go…." Jade muttered, the others landed next to him, he motioned to go forward before something came out in front of him.

It was an energy blast, one of the Quartz blocked it with her arm. Jade looked at a Pearl, a Quartz Soldier and a fusion of some sort.

Jade extended the cannon in his arm.

He fired forward at the Pearl.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know many people will ask what happened with Blue Diamond's story… I will update it soon. I got this idea after rewatching Steven. I will explain Jade and his crew next chapter. Next chapter will be next, next Monday and will show Jade and his guards fighting the Crystal Gems, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
